Déboire d'un gars empoté comme pas permis Seretei prend garde!
by SuigyLeSushi
Summary: Un garçon meurt le soir de noël, il deviens amnésique. Jusque là rien de grave. Oui, mais quand le Gotei 13 s'en mêle, ça part dans tout les sens! Surtout lorsqu'ils veulent à tout prix réparer l'erreur qu'ils ont commit.. -Sereitei prend garde! Surper Moi & Super Omoi sont sur l'affaire! -On est la même personne crétin! Ou comment traumatiser des gentil Shinigami -ou pas-
1. Chapter 1

_Hey vous! Je vous présente ma première fic -Tous aux abri- en espérant qu'elle plaise!_

_Disclamer: Rien est à moi, tout à Tite (s'péce de méchant qui veut pas partager là!) sauf.. Vous verrez! ;)_

* * *

Froid. Sombre. Ce sont les premières choses qui me virent à l'esprit quand j'ouvris les yeux. Joyeux non? Certes pas. J'étais.. Allongé au sol, dans la neige définitivement pas source de chaleur. Au dessus de ma tête, le ciel était couvert comme pas permis. Certainement qu'un orage se préparait. Je laissais mon regard planer autour de moi. Il s'arrête sur mon corps. Nu.. Stop! Arrêt sur image vous voulez! C'est quoi ce fucking fuck's sake? Pourquoi. Je. Suis. Aussi. Couvert. Qu'un. Gosse. Le. Jour. De. Sa. Naissance?! Nom d'un babouin unijambiste! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe! Je soupire longuement et me lève. En face de moi, il y à des gens. Ils pleurent devant un immense lac recouvert de glace épaisse. Une femme hurle. Une ambulance arrive rapidement, et moi toujours comme un gros con à l'orrez de la forêt, je m'approche tout en cachant ma virilité.

-Uhm, S'cusez moi, je demande à un homme de forte carrure qui console un garçon en pleur, Que ce passe t-il?

Il ne me répond pas, et continu de consoler le gamin qui murmure sans arrêt un vague "Takumi".

-Hé oh! Vous pourriez me répondre!

Il soupire doucement, et ce tourne vers moi. Enfin! Il était temps. Il tend le bras vers moi, et soudainement, une sensation de froid m'envahi. Sous le choc, je regarde son bras. Qui à disparût dans mon ventre. OH MON DIEU! OH MON PUTAIN DE DIEU! Son bras me traverse le corps.. SON BRAS ME TRAVERSE LE CORPS! Je me met à hurler dignement, parce que oui je hurle_ toujours_ dignement, ne faite pas cette tête moqueuse, et me casse très très loin de cette endroit flippant. J'arrive rapidement en ville. _Karakura _me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Ce nom ne m'évoque rien de particulier.. Une ville comme une autre en elle même. Pas même essoufflé pour un sou, je me pose néanmoins contre le mur pour réfléchir. Les gens ne me voient pas. C'est un fait établie. Ils peuvent me passer à travers. C'est tout aussi établie que ma première remarque. J'ai comprit.. Je sais ce que je suis.. UN SUPER HÉROS EVIDEMMENT! NIÈHÈHÈHÈ! Mon rêve se réalise enfin! Je vais devenir aussi célèbre que Clark Kent! DANS TA GUEULE CONNARD! J'effectue une petite danse de la victoire se sommant par des "Han, Han, Ah Ouai! Han, Han Ah Ouai!" tout en gesticulant dans tout les sens. Hyperactif quand tu nous tiens. La vie est belle quand même non? Si ça se trouve je peut voyager de dimension en dimensions! Comme je rêverait d'aller faire un tour dans "Ma sorcière Bien aimé!" Non je déconne. La joie de savoir que je suis encore plus fun que Superman me fait dire des connerie. Passons donc. Je me lève finalement en m'étirant, et me fige soudainement. J'était pas censé être nu i peine dix minutes? Si. C'est ce que je pensais. Nom d'une autruche aphrodisiaque! On m'explique pourquoi je porte une tenue de combat à la Lara Croft? En version gars bien sur hein! Je grogne. Le cuire c'est fun. Certes. Mais un peu trop voyant.

A nouveau je lève mon regard vers le ciel ayant entendu un bruit pas net du genre "Jbouuuurouaaawwwwwwww!" flippant. Le ciel se fissure lentement, et un truc tout moche en sort. C'est quoi? Un nouveau jeu vidéo grandeur Nature? Le truc viens vers moi. Le truc est vraiment très moche. Le truc n'a pas l'air content.. Le truc.. OH PUTAIN DE MERDE IL NOUS FAIT QUOI LA!

CHAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUD DEVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANT! Une étrange boule de feu fonce sur moi, alors que je prend mes jambes à mon coups.. Avant de me rétamer comme le pas doué que je suis. Aie. J'ai mes règles du montons! ... Une seconde.. J'suis un gars donc techniquement.. Is pas possible.

_Cours!_

Cette voix.. je l'a connais. Je l'ai déjà entendu j'en suis sur.. Mon corps obéis à ces paroles, et je me remet à courir sans savoir pourquoi. Pourtant, il me semble évident.. Que ce tas de déchet organique veux ma peau! Je m'arrête soudainement et me retourne vers lui, un sourire désoler aux lèvres.

-Uhm, écoute vieux, te met pas dans cet état là hein! j'te promet de plus jamais jeter mes papiers au sol!

-MANGERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

-Nan mais j'vais pas les bouffer non plus, je marmonne en le toisant d'un air désabusé.

-MANGEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ÂAAAAAAAAME!

_Mais quel boulet! _Retenti à nouveau la voix.

Merci, c'est gentil qui que tu souAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh! Chaud! CHAUD MON CUL! ÇA BRÛLE!

Sans déconner.. JE SUIS MAUDIT!

Je tente de reculer. JE bute contre le mur. La vie est une chienne.

-TU VAS MOURIR PETITE ÂME~ me lance Hulk en noir

-Ah fuck! J'viens de me découvrir super héros! C'est pas pour crever comme un chien!

-MEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUR!

Il envoie son gros bras tout plein de griffe vers moi, et sans expliquer comment, je l'évite d'un bon sur le côté. Un second coup arrive, et cette fois je l'évite avec un salto arrière avant d'atterrir sur le mur un peu plus haut.. Et de me casser la gueule de l'autre côté. C'est vrai qu'en y repensant... J'ai toujours été extrêmement maladroit.. uhm. Je me relève rapidement et évite un nouveau coup. Mu d'un instinct soudain, je m'élance vers l'espèce de croisement entre un chien une vache et un asticot, pour lui enfoncer mon pied dans son masque. Une fine fissure le parcourt alors. Je sourire victorieux, avant de me prendre un énième coup que je ne pu éviter.

Douleur

Je m'effondre tel une grosse merde dans le caniveau. Du sang. Du sang partout. J'ai le flan complètement... Charcuté. Ô Joie. Vous vous êtes déjà fait griffer par un chat, si bien que votre peau garderais une cicatrice, et que le sang coulait? Et bien c'est tout à fait mon cas. Sauf que ce n'est pas un gentil minet non. Mais un Fucking gros plein de soupe se croyant à halloween! Je ferme les yeux un instant. J'ai envie de hurler à ce connard d'aller crever en enfer. Il s'approche toujours, un rire sinistre sortant de son affreuse bouche.

-Bhouihihihi! Manger! Manger! Manger! Je vais manger!

-ROOOOOOOOH! TA GUEULE! UN PEU DE RESPECT POUR CEUX QUI CRÈVENT MERDE! ESPÈCE DE CORNICHON GÉANT!

Je veux pas mourir. Cette pensée me traverse soudainement. Non. Je veux vivre! Le monstre lance un énième fois sa patte griffue sur moi. Je lève mes bras devant moi comme par-choc. Le tonnerre gronde, une odeur de grillé se répand bientôt. J'ouvre lentement mes yeux que j'avais fermer. Devant moi, la chose semble hurler silencieusement de douleur, avant de se désintégrer. Je souris. J'ai vaincue! Bien vite, je sens mes forces me quitter. Je réalise que finalement. J'était déjà mort. Je ne savais comment l'expliquer. Mais aujourd'hui, 24 décembre. Je venait de mourir. Vous savez ce qui peu être pire que de mourir? C'est de ne pas savoir comment, et de n'avoir aucun souvenir avant cette dernière.. Sauf si savoir qu'on est de nature gaffeuse et empoté peu réjouir quelque qu'un pour ma part.. Ce n'était pas le cas. Lentement, je fermais les yeux, envahie pas une vague de fatigue. J'entendis alors vaguement cette voix lasse me dire de ne pas abandonner.

* * *

Voilà pour un premier.. Chapitre/ Prologue/ Happy Crap -rayez la mention inutile-

A la prochaine!

Ps: Review? -chibi eyes-


	2. Chapter 2

_Héhoooooooo! voici la suite des aventures de notre Amnésique pas doué x)_

_Merci de lire, et merci à ceux/celles? qui on posté(e)s des review, j'suis content de voir que le Oc masculin vous plait :")_

* * *

_Avoir la grâce d'un éléphant unijambiste_

_Se prendre pour un super Héros..._

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaiiiieeeeeeeeeeeeeeee... Ma tête. Doux Jésus, j'ai l'impression que des babouins monochromes sont passés faire la fête dans la soirée.. A moins que je m'sois prit une cuite.. Non, c'est vrai je suis mort, alors techniquement.. Je ne peut plus boire.. Ni manger... Ça y est, je sens que je vais faire une dépression... Je vais plus jamais pouvoir manger de pommes! Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître je me met à renifler tristement.

_N'en fait pas tout un plat non plus!_ Marmonne l'agréable -ou pas- voix dans ma tête.

Comment ça j'en fait tout un plat! Non mais elle n'a pas l'air de se rendre compte! Les pommes, c'est toute ma vie tu vois? Une grande histoire d'amour née de passion et de dévotion et... Et.. Minute.. Est-ce que je me parle à moi même? Je suis encore plus atteins que je ne le pensais. Je soupire et finit par ouvrir les yeux. Oui j'était bien en train de me parler les yeux fermés, faite pas cette tête, je suis sur que vous l'avez déjà fait. Bref j'ouvre donc les yeux, et remarque qu'il fait nuit. Ô joie. J'ai jamais vraiment aimé le noir. Certainement parce que je suis un petit peu -uhm- gaffeur sur les bord et paranoïaque aussi. Bref, je n'aime pas le noir, la nuit, les endroit clos.. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment je sais ça, puisque je rappel que je ne me souviens de rien mis à part mon super réveille qui n'a servit à rien.. Vous savez.. Quand j'était aussi vêtus qu'un nourrisson? Bref, j'ai juste la sensation qu'il ne faut pas que je me retrouve dans des endroits sombre, clos et très petit..

Je frissonne quelque peu et ressert mon espèce de veste en cuire sans manches sur mes épaules. Utilité: Zéro. Sérieusement, en quoi petit 1), est-ce utile de se couvrir avec des veste sans manches hein? Petit 2) Surtout lorsqu'on est mort, parce que l'air de rien, je ressent strictement rien niveau chaleur ou quoi que ce soit d'autre.. A part la douleur. Et petit 3) .. Y'a pas de petit trois m'enfin bon, ne dit t-ont pas jamais deux sans trois?

_Stupide_

Je t'emmerde.

Sérieusement faut que j'arrête ça. Me parler à moi même.. Brr, je risque la schizophrénie deux fois plus vite.

Sans rire.

Bon aller j'arrête de me morfondre sur mon sort, de toute façon c'est pas comme je n'avait pas vu pire non?

_Non._

Certes, mais c'était une expression alors no coment please.

Je finit par lever ma carcasse d'âme du sol sur lequel je reposait, et m'étire avec grâce. Oui, je m'étire toujours avec grâce, cherchez pas, je suis la grâce incarnée, une Aphrodite au masculin vous voyez?

_Non. Et ont dit Apollon bouffon._

Là encore je t'emmerde minimoi. Je sens mon moi intérieur afficher une mine scandalisé. C'est assez étrange m'enfin bon. Je hausse les épaules, et laisse mon regard parcourir les environs. je me suis vachement éloigné de la forêt dans laquelle apparemment j'ai du mourir. C'est triste. Ou pas. En fait ça dépend du point de vus.

Je vois le bon côté des choses moi.

_Explique moi quel sont les bon côté au fait que tu soit mort crétin._

Et bien.. Euh... Je.. Euh. je suis invisible!

Taaaaaaadaaaaaaa! Voyez l'argument qui tue quand même. C'est fun d'être invisible! J'ai toujours voulu être invisible! C'est classe, ça en jette, c'est fun, bref, c'est tout moi.

_Narcissique en plus de ça?_

Et modeste, j'ajoute avec un sourire narquois.

_Boulet. En quoi c'est fun d'être invisible? T'est juste seul._

Au moins j'ai la paix, je grogne, Tu ferait mieux de te taire!

Je me rend compte que j'ai vraiment l'air stupide -_Oui c'est le cas de le dire- _A parler tout seul.

Je secoue ma tête de droite à gauche. C'est pas ça.. mais faut que je bouge, j'ai pas vraiment envie qu'une autre de ces bestiole d'hier se ramènent pour me man...

**-BOUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Ok promis, la prochaine fois je ferme ma gueule.. Je lève les yeux vers le ciel, et comme la veille, je vois le ciel se déchirer. N'ayant pas spécialement envie de finit en steak haché, je prend mes jambes à mon coup et détale comme un lapin.. Avec grâce. Or, un cris aux allures enfantin m'arrête dans mon action. Un enfant? Sérieusement? Des bébé âmes hantent cette ville?! Quoi que en voyant le bon côté des chose -Parce qu'il y a toujours un bon côté des chose ouai- je serait plus seul! Héhéhéhé! Le cris retentit de nouveau, je cligne rapidement des yeux et saute sur le toit du bâtiment. Me demandez pas comment, je vous ai dit que j'étais encore mieux que Clark Kent, ceci explique cela non?

Je cours donc vers l'endroit du cris, des sueurs froides dans le dos. C'est vrai que j'ai pas spécialement envie de re taper une discute avec l'un de ses Bisounours géant mais bon, c'est pas comme si j'avais le choix si?

_Non._

Je te hais.

_c'est un plaisir~ _

Ok, maintenant j'arrête avec ça, je me fait peur tout seul.

Je soupire longuement tout en ayant l'impression que c'est ce que je passe mon temps à faire _-Ce n'est pas qu'un impression..-_ et reprend ma course vers le Cornichon géant/ Gros truc poilu/ Monstre -rayez la mention inutile-

Tien maintenant que j'ai le temps de penser vite fait, je remarque que la chose a un masque qui semble fait d'os sur ce qui aurait pu être (dans une vie antérieur) un visage, ainsi qu'un trou en plein milieux de la poitrine. Je grimace. C'est vraiment horrible, pas beau, et pas gracieux du tout. On dirait juste une espèce de lapin passer sous un rouleau compresseur. Vous voyez l'image? Très ragoutant uhm?

Le bébé âme -_Pitié sortez moi d'ici ce gars est un crétin- _ cris à nouveau, et tout en ignorant ma voix de la sagesse/conscience, je m'élance vers elle avec un cris de la mort qui tue:

-YAAATAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Je prend la pose, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre lever en l'air avec le pouce de sortit, et un sourire éclatant à la colagate.

-Prend Garde démons des enfers! Je dit avec un air de super héros, Super Moi est arrivé et tu vas le regretter!

Je veux pas dire.. Mais PUTAIN DE DIEU JE M'AIME! Cette phrase en plus de rimer, rend vraiment trop bien. Je vois d'ici les regard énamourés de mes fan en plein acclamation de ma personne. Je suis génial.

_Ta surtout la classe d'un éléphant unijambiste crétin_

_Je renifle dédaigneusement. Tu comprend rien._

_Pauvre crétin! Bouge ton cul avant qu'elle ne se fasse bouffer!_

Je cligne des yeux. Certes. Si je la laisse mourir, j'aurais l'air un peu con -Et je m'en voudrais aussi mais chut-

Alors que la chose allait se précipiter sur l'enfant, je saute moi même vers elle et l'emporte un peu pus loin dans un nouveau saut qui me surprend moi même. Non parce que techniquement, on ne peut **pas** faire de saut de dix mètres..

Je sens le dinosaure poilus nous fendre dessus, j'esquive dans un nouveau saut avant de prendre mes jambes à mon coups, ma priorité étant pour l'instant d'aller mettre la fille en lieux sur.. Enfin façon de parler, de toute façon elle est morte alors.. Sécurité ou pas, je pense pas que l'ont peut mourir après la mort.. Sauf si après la vie il y à la mort puis la vie de la mort, et la mort de la vie.

Je plisse les yeux... Réfléchit.. Et laisse tomber. C'est trop..

_Intellectuel__ pour toi_

Exacte.. HEY! Je t'emmerde!

Je renifle vexé et reporte mon attention sur l'autre truc affamé. Je sais pas vraiment comme je pourrait le mettre KO.. C'est petit un, trente fois plus gros et grand que moi, petit deux, ça grouille de dents, de griffes, et ça attaque.. un vrai pokemon cette merde.

Elle viens vers nous. Après avoir posé la gamine par terre qui en passant est évanouis, je décide d'attirer le truc plus loin histoire de gagner du temps. Sauf que.. Le truc qui m'échappe à chaque fois. C'est que je suis empoté. Vraiment empoté. Si bien que j'en oublie d'être sur un immeuble pour aller me casser la gueule dix mètre plus bas.

_Franchement, je sais vraiment pas comment tu à plus vivre jusqu'à maintenant et être encore en un seul morceau_, me dit ma voix de la rédemption un peu éblouie par tant de magnificence.

_Crève__._

C'était trop beau pour être vrai.

Je soupire -encore- et me relève lentement non sans grimacer. L'air de rien, le sol est dur. Blague a part, il faut vraiment que j'en finissent et rapidement.

Rapidement, l'épisode de la veille me revient en mémoire. La chose d'hier avait plus ou moins flambé, ou je ne sais quoi. Je tend ma main devant moi, tendit que halloween-man approche. Je le fixe très sérieusement et m'éprime d'une voix claire -et trop gracieusement magnifique-

-Brûle Démon.

...

_Bouahahahahahawaawaawaawawawaaawa héhéhé hihihihihi!_

Ça c'est la voix de ma conscience qui se fou allègrement de ma gueule. Oui, certes il ne c'est rien passé, mais bon! J'suis pas devin non plus. Tentons autre chose. Je tend à nouveau mes mains devant moi et tente autre chose.

-Flambe!

...

...

Ok plan B ... Sauve qui peut!

C'est ainsi que je détalle gaiement en direction du centre ville. Avec un peu de chance il ne me suivra pas, enfin c'est sans compter sur ma malchance.. Je jette un coup d'oeil au dessus de mon épaule. Il me suit toujours, et à l'air passablement ravis de jouer à la souris. Il est bien le seul.

Je bifurque sur ma gauche et tombe, comme dans un très mauvais filme d'horreur et comme la veille dans un cul de sac. JE SUIS MAUDIT. Vraiment M.A.U.D.I.T

Bref, faut que je trouve un truc pour pas finir en sushi. Je me pose contre le mur et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer. Je me remémore la scène d'hier. Déjà je perçois l'espèce de King Kong géant venir dans ma direction. Je fronce les sourcils. Le tonnerre gronde, je l'entend, c'était pareil hier. Un orage devait sans doute éclater. Pourtant je suis convaincu que cela n'a rien à voir.

Des doigts se referment autours de mon corps, je le sens, je suis cuit. Le tonnerre gronde toujours et je vais finir en pâté pour chien. Douce perspective. Soudain je sens une vague d'énergie prendre possession de mon corps. J'ouvre brusquement les yeux, et là, quelque chose se passe. J'ai réellement l'impression de le foudroyer du regard, c'est flippant.

Il hurle, me lâche soudainement, je tombe au sol et grogne de douleur, ne lâchant pas la créature du regard. Elle finit par disparaître dans une multitude de grains de poussière. Je ferme les yeux et inspire un grand coup. Cette fois, ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin..

_Ta eu de la chance.._ chuchote ma voix de la sagesse.

Je ne dit rien. Elle à raison, j'aurais plus réellement y passer cette fois.

* * *

Et voilà pour un autre chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous ai plus :D

ps:

Review? -yeux de chien battus-


	3. Chapter 3

Nous voici pour le chapitre trois de Cette fic!

Merci aux rewiewer, au follewer et favoris, vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content là haut :3

Bref, bonne lecture :3

* * *

Ou quand le Gotei 13 prend les chose en mains,

Et qu'un certain amnésique rencontre une certaine fraise,

Accompagné de Capt'aine Minimoys et Lolo Férrari

* * *

_Seretei - Gotei 13 - Réunions des Capitaines_

_Dans la large salle de réunions qui accueillait habituellement les treize capitaines des treize divisions réunis -bien que suite aux derniers évènements certaines personnes n'étaient pas présente dont le capitaine de la 5em Division ainsi que celui de la 9em- c'était le calme plat. Si bien qu'une mouche muette aurait pu voler dans la pièce, elle aurait fait autant d'effet d'un rhinocéros fou de rage dans un métro. La plupart des personnes présentes abordaient un air soit curieux -pour les moins "coincé" dirons nous ou moins sérieux- et d'autre avaient tout simplement les lèvres pincés voir un air neutre au visage. D'autre, comme le capitaine de la 3em division -qui semblait par ailleurs étroitement surveillé- affichait un sourire renardesque emprunt de toute la malice du monde qui franchement, faisait froid dans le dos. Bref, ils était tout les douze (Les vices capitaines remplaçant les capitaines absents pour des raison bien triste) alignés comme des oignons prêt à planter, et attendez simplement que l'homme le plus âgés de la pièce prenne la parole pour que tous sachent enfin de quoi il en retournait._

_-Bien commençons, déclara Yamamoto Genryusei d'une voix solennel, Cela fait maintenant un ans que les recherche sont lancés, et je peut enfin vous dire que la cible à été localisé._

_Des soupire soulagés se firent entendre tendis qu'un grognement agacé s'élevait parmi les soupires. Kurotsushi Mayuri, capitaine de la 12em division, plissa des yeux derrière son abominable masque noir et blanc, semblant en colère._

_-Vous n'auriez pas pu tout simplement envoyer un papillons de l'enfer pour nous prévenir?_

_A ses côtés, Ukitate Jûshiro leva les yeux au ciel d'un air vaguement amusé, avant de se mettre à tousser bruyamment._

_-Allons Mayuri, laisse le finir veut tu?_

_Le vieux Yamamoto hocha la tête en vague signe de remerciement, et reprit avec sérieux._

_-Je veux que le capitaine de la 10 em division Hitsugaya Toshiro et le vice capitaine Matsumoto Rangiku se rendent sur place. Là bas, vous serez aidés par le Shinigami remplaçant Kurosaki Ichigo qui habite dans la même ville que la cible, dans le but unique de ramener la ramener ic, c'est comprit? Sa capture passe avant tout. Si la cible résiste Vous avez l'autorisation de l'exterminer._

_Les airs étonné se firent rapidement voir sur les visages des capitaines. Ils se demandaient à ce moment si le capitaine de la 1er division ne se faisait pas trop vieux. Sérieusement, envoyer un capitaine et son second sur une mission de capture et en plus de ça l'Ex Ryoka, ils trouvaient que c'était un peu exagéré, mais ne dirent rien. Néanmoins, leurs curiosité été titiller. L'enfant prodige hocha la tête, avec autant de sérieux qu'à son habitude, et enfin, ils purent tous rentrer dans leurs division respectives. Au passage, Toshiro récupéra Rangiku devant la porte de la salle de réunions et sans perdre de temps, ils se mirent en route vers la terre, ou très certainement, Ichigo Kurosaki les attendait._

* * *

**_-_****Bouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Mangeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!**

Ça, c'est le Hollow qui me fonce dessus.

-Crève espèce de sale chiure de chiotte! Bouya!

Ça, c'est moi combattant le ci dessus nommé Hollow.

Un vague éclaire blanc descend du ciel et vint frapper le mangeur d'âme qui finit par mourir/Disparaître/ Rentrer chez lui -rayez la mention inutile-

Maintenant, je me dit, il est loin le temps ou je l'ai appelais encore "KingKong Halloweeneux!"

_Tu déconne j'espère? Encore ce matin t'en à surnommé un "King Kong au Kiki jaune"_

Et **_ÇA_**, c'est mon casseur de trip personnel, ou autrement dit "Ma voix de la sagesse/rédemption/conscience" -rayez la mention inutile- qui depuis plus d'un ans passe son temps à me pourrir mes vannes, mes tripes, mes délires.. Ma vie quoi.

_Le __**ÇA**__ t'emmerde connard. Sans moi tu serait pas dans la merde je te signale!_

Enfin bref, je disais donc, ces espèces de macaques sont en fait des Hollow. Oui je trouve aussi que le nom laisse à désirer, m'enfin bon, tout le monde ne peut pas avoir autant de chance de porter un nom comme le mien!

_Tu dit ça mais tu t'est nommé tout seul! Je te signal que les gens ne choisissent pas leurs nom à la naissance hein~_

Ouai ben peu importe, mon nom est classe point barre, je grommelle en retroussant mon nez.

Ah oui, c'est vrai. L'histoire c'est que SuperMoi c'était pas super fun comme nom de héros, et comme je me souvenait plus du mien, j'me suis auto-nommé. Bref, admirez cher publique, le génialissime et extraordinaire Hikiyose Shirotsuki. Ouai, ça gère, c'est classe, c'est fun, c'est gracieux bref, il me conviens tout à fait.

_Toujours modeste à ce que je vois._

On ne change pas une équipe gagnante que veux tu~!

Bref, j'avoue qu'au début j'était carrément paumé, _-C'est le cas de le dire, et c'est toujours le cas- _ -Mais Chut oh- Je savait plus qui j'était d'ou je venait et patati patata, bref, c'était l'enfer. Puis y'a ce jours ou j'me suis vu dans un miroir et..

_Oh Ouai! J'me souviens t'a tellement eu peur que tu t'est pissé dessus bouahahaha!_

PPfff, même pas vrai, j'étais juste surprit, et je me suis JAMAIS pissé dessus! je hurle.

Et bref donc, je me suis vus dans le miroir et.. Ben j'ai remarqué un truc très louche Enfin pour quelqu'un qui est sensé être japonais. Bref, j'avais (et c'est toujours le cas) les cheveux blanc -très blanc- coiffé un peu n'importe comment et dans tout les sens, et des yeux flippant jaune/Fauve, bref, je comprenais dés à présent pourquoi les âmes à qui je tentais de parler, me fixaient et se barraient en courant. Bref, c'est de la que viens mon prénom. Hikiyose signifiant attiré, je fait donc référence à mes cheveux blanc (Shiro) attiré par la lune (Tsuki) Bref, mon nom est classe, il gère, je suis génial.

_Ouai mon ça vas on à comprit hein!_ grogna la voix.

Je souris mi amusé mi narquois.

T'est jaloux?

_Du tout, je trouve juste que le nom ridicule que tu m'a attribué se répercutera sur ton karma pauvre crétin._

Aller Omoi sourit à la vie, je chantonne. Il grogne, je ricane d'un air psychopathe. Omoi signifie "Lourd" se qui vas parfaitement avec ma voix de la conscience qui à parfois -souvent- tendance à être lourde et à me taper sur le système.

_J'ai un autre nom connard, _renifle t-il

J'affiche une mine blasé. Il dit ça, mais il veux pas me le dire le bourge!

_Je suis sincèrement surprit que tu connaisse un tel mot._

Et moi je suis sincèrement surprit que tu ne puisse pas la mettre en veilleuse cinq minutes.

Quoi que non.

Avec le temps j'ai apprit que les seuls moment ou j'avais la paix, c'est quand je dormais..

Ricanement de ça part.

Ouai, même dans mes rêve il viens me chercher des noises.

_Avoue que t'avait les boules, _ ricane t-il.

Je renifle d'un air mauvais, et le foudroie intérieurement du regard.

Tu m'avait interrompu en plein milieux de mon rêve!

_Un rêve très chaud si mes souvenirs son bon~_

Je grogne.

Tout se paie un jours, tu verra!

Bref.

Vous vous demandez certainement ce que j'ai pu foutre ici en un ans et demi non? Et bien.. J'ai cuisiné des Hollow à toute les sauces, et à tout les repas.. Bien sur que non je les ai pas mangé! je sais pas ou ça a traîner hein! Puis.. Bon ok, j'avoue j'ai testé.. Mais bon, entre le temps ou il tente de me manger, le temps ou je le bute, et le temps ou il s'évapore, je vois pas trop comment, dans tout les cas, j'aurais pu faire..

Ensuite.. euh. Et bien j'me suis entraîner à foudroyer les hollow, parce que oui, vous vous souvenez le truc de la mort qui tue -sans mauvais jeux de mots- quand je foudroie les hollow du regard.. Ben ils se prennent vraiment un décharge ou je ne sais quoi.. Et pas un truc de fillette sur vous voulez mon avis.. Vu comment ça sens le cramé après.. Du coup, il me suffit juste d'y penser en fixant ma cible, et "Puf" elle disparaît. Je suis le meilleur~

_Ça__ vas les chevilles?_

Nikel, elle te passe le bonjours même, pourquoi? T'en veux un poster dédicacé?

_Non, mais un tapis d'entrée volontiers._

Ton humour est merdique, je marmonne en croisant les bras sur mon torse.

_Je m'adapte à mon publique que veux tu?~ _

Hey! C'est méchant ça!

Ricanement de sa part. Je vais me flinguer. Je vais vraiment passer à l'acte!

Chères amis.. Je suis honoré de vous avoir rencontrés..

_Pitié non... Et c'est repartit.._

Vous me manquerez, mais je penserais toujours à vous, ou que je sois.. Je pense aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa toiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

_Ça__ y est.. Il pète un câble. Paix à ton âme.._

Je reprend soudainement mon sérieux en sentant une énergie qui ne m'est pas inconnu arriver. Je sourit grandement, et part rapidement à la rencontre de cet énergie. Une fois à bon port, je regarde droit devant. Là, une petite rouquine avec un air tout mignon au visage me sourit et me tend une pomme.

Dieu.. Je l'aime! Laissez moi revivre boubhoubhouuuuuuuuuuu! Une Pooooooooooooomme! Je peut enfin manger un pooooooooooooooooooooomme!

Je commence à danser joyeusement et avec grâce prenant la rouquine dans mes bras pour un gros câlin.

-Yuuzuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! T'est la meilleure! je m'exclame tout content.

Elle ris doucement -Elle est a-do-rab-le- et me salut d'un joyeux "Shiro-san!" j'affiche une petite moue.

-Pas besoin du "San" c'est nul le "San", bon Ok ça en jette quand ce sont les autre qui t'appel comme ça -qui que le "Sama" n'est pas mal, marmonnais-je avant de sourire de nouveau- Mais toi non, je ne peut décidément pas te laisser m'appeler ainsi!

J'ébouriffe ses cheveux, venant croquer par la suite dans la pomme.

Dieu des babouin unijambiste! Que c'est bon! J'ai trouvé mon Nirvana.. Sans déconner, c'est une tuerie les pommes.. Surtout en tarte en faite.. Avec le sucre, et la compote de pomme dessous uhmmmmmmm~ C'est un régale!

-Nee Shiro-san, Dit, tu rêve encore de pomme hein?~

_Pitoyable_

Ta gueule, tu peut pas comprendre, Non mais! Les pomme ne sont pas Pitoyable mon cher!

_Ce n'est pas de pommes que je parlais crétin_

_..._

_Gihihihihihihi!_

Ouai, pour son rire flippant, je repasserais merci.

Je reporte mon attention sur Yuzu. La douce et gentil Yuzu qui me rapporte des pommes dés qu'elle passe dans le coin. Notre rencontre remonte à il y a un ans. Vous vous souvenez de l'acte héroïque -_ ou pas _- en sauvant une fillette l'année dernière? Et bien c'était pas un bébé âme figurez vous! C'était Yuzu. La pauvre petit choupinette adorablement mignonne! Nous nous asseyons sur le banc du parc dans lequel nous venons d'arriver. Toute joyeuse, elle commence à me raconter sa journée, et moi je l'écoute avec un petit sourire. Elle me dit qu'elle à une soeur jumelle, un grand frère aussi, et un père un peu fou sur les bords.

Je ricane intérieurement, plaignant au passage son pauvre frère. C'est vrai que depuis un ans, elle me raconte des tonnes d'anecdotes. Elle fait ça pour me remonter le morale, parce qu'elle crois que je suis triste de ne rien me souvenir.. Ce n'est pas le cas hein.. Je.. Enfin, c'est vrai que ça m'aurait aidé de savoir qui j'était. Mais la peur reviens toujours à la charge. La peur de connaître la vérité, et d'être déçu.

Aujourd'hui c'est un peu ça mon but premier, je cherche à savoir qui j'était en parcourant un peu la ville de fond en comble. En bref, j'en connait tout les recoins. C'est assez calme comme ville.. En même temps je suis là pour éradiquer les Hollow! Après tout je suis..

WONDER SHIROTSUKI HIKIYOSE-SAMA!

_Au risque de me répéter.. Tu est Pi-to-ya-ble_

Au risque de me répéter, Je t'em-mer-de.

Je soupire doucement, attirant alors le regard curieux de la jeune fille.

-Ça va pas? Je suis désoler de t'ennuyer avec mes histoires, me dit t-elle toute triste.

-Quoi? Mais naaaaaaaaaaaan! Tu sait que j'adore parler avec toi Yuzu-chan!

Même si théoriquement tu fait toute la conversation la plupart du temps.. uhm.

A nouveau je souris, et lui fait un câlin. Ais-je déjà dit à quel point j'adorais cette gamine?

-Lâche. Ma. Soeur. De. Suite, fit alors une voix froide.

Je cligne des yeux et me retourne vers un gamin -bon ok j'avoue qu'il doit être plus vieux que moi- habiller en.. Robe? WTF? Where's the food?

Aucun rapport.

C'est à moi qu'il parle le travestit? Quoi que technique je suis mort alors. Je hausse les épaules, et me retourne vers ma petite Yuzu qui regarde la garçon avec de grand yeux.

-Neeeeeee Yuzu-chaaaaaaaan, je commence, tu m'amènera encore des pommes hein? Dit ouiiiiiiiiiiiiii~

Elle ne répond pas. Je geint en passant ma main devant ses yeux.

-Pcccccchhhhhhhhhhh Pchhhhhh la terre appel la lune tchhhhhh, tchhhhhh à vous.

Pas de réac-

-Ichi-nii?

Re-clignement d'yeux. Hein? Ou ça? Je me tourne vers le garçon roux prêt à commettre un meurtre, puis de nouveau vers Yuzu.

Roux.

Il sont tout les deux roux. Elle l'a appelée "Grand frère" .. Il à dit "Ma soeur"

"Tilt"

_Enfin.. T'est lent à la détente toi._

Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment?

_A vus d'oeil il est atteins d'un sister complexe je dirais. _

Je hausse un sourcil. Sérieux? Et me lève lentement avec un grand sourire.

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, alors c'est toi le frangin de Yuzu-chaaaaaaaan~

Il ne me répond pas et demande à sa soeur de venir près de lui.

Oh, ça vas, je vais pas la manger hein.

-Oh ça vas, je vais pas la manger hein!

_J'admire ton sens de l'originalité. _

Oui je sais.. Moi aussi je m'aime~

Je ricane, dans tes dents Omoi~

-Yuzu! Viens ici! Il est dangereux.

Je fixe le grand frère d'un air vexé et désabusé. Tien mais au fait!

-Tu me vois!

-Bien sur que je te vois! rétorque t-il enfin.

Dieu des babouin unijambiste merci, je commençais à penser qu'il compter me planter là comme ça.

Je m'avance vers Yuzu mais un autre gamin s'interpose. Je fronce les sourcils. Il doit avoir quel âge lui? Dix ans?

-Et gamin, reste pas là tu gène, je dit en le poussant.

En passant, il porte aussi une sorte de haori noir avec une veste blanche ou est inscrit 10 en kanji noir. Je savais bien qu'il avait dix ans le mioche!

_Je rêve.. T'est sérieux là? Tu sait vraiment pas qui ils sont. _

Je hausse les épaules, devant moi le gosse est sur le point de péter un câble. Je vois une dame derrière lui, habiller de la même manière. Je sourit parfait et

OMG. Cette nana.. Est... Wouaw! La taille de ses Obus! Et quel décolleté!

Omoi! Je suis amoureuuuuuuuuuuuuuux~

_Reprend toi crétin. Elle doit avoir le double de ton page voir plus._

Bizarrement j'ai la net impression que Omoi n'est pas dans le faux. Je soupire. Dommage, j'aurais volontiers accepter de partager une nuit torride à ses côtés..

_Tu me répugne.._

Tu peut pas comprendre, cherche pas.

Je m'avance vers la femme, écartant sans ménagement le petit gars au cheveux tout aussi blanc que les bien -Space cake? Ou est tu!- Et ce dernier m'attrape par le poignet. Je grogne.

-Dite Madame, vous voudriez pas gardez votre gosse autre part que dans mes pattes?

Voilà, je fait un grand sourire tout innocent -ou pas- et lui refourgue le môme dans les bras.

Je sais pas pourquoi, mais je sens qu'elle vas exploser de rire d'un moment à l'autre. Je me met à la hauteur du garçon.

-Si t'est sage t'aura une sucette ok? je dit avec un très très grand sourire.

-.. Hihih... Haaha.. Bouhahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaahahaha!

Qu'est-ce que je disais. Je vois pas vraiment pourquoi elle ris.. M'enfin, pauvre gosse, c'est pas super de voir sa mère se foutre de sa gueule..

Enfin je crois.

A dire vrai j'en foutrement rien.

Passons.

-Oï Toshiro! Reste Zen, lance la fraise géante les sourcils froncé.

-Tu vas nous suivre sans histoire, répond justement ce dernier.

Gné?

-Gné?

_La encore, on peut pas dire que tu fasse dans l'originalité.._

La encore, je répète que je m'en fou~

-Hitsugaya Taicho, fait la femme aux gros seins, Je pense pas que nous énervé servent vraiment à quelque chose.

Taicho? Ce gamin est qui au juste.

-Je répète âme, vous aller nous suivre à la Soul Society sans histoire.

-La quoi? Non merci ça ira. J'aime la terre, c'st fun, c'est classe, et je suis pas du genre à jouer aux voiture avec des gamin encore en primaire.

Sur ces charmante paroles, je fait demi-tour, en lançant un joyeux "Bye Yuzu-chaaaaaaan!" Et me tire à grande vitesse.

La soul Society.. C'est quoi se bordel encore?

En mon fort intérieur, je sentit Omoi gigoter comme inquiet. Je fronçais les sourcils.

Que ce passait t-il bon sang!

* * *

**_Et voilààààààà pour un autre chapitre :3_**

**_J'espère qu'il vous aura plus ^^_**

**_Review?_**


	4. Chapter 4

Nous voici pour le chapitre quatre de ma génialissime fic -s'ycroistrop-

Merci aux rewiewer, au follewer et favoris, vous pouvez pas savoir comme je suis content là haut tout là haut!:3

Bref, bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas le pop-corne :3

* * *

Parce que tout n'est pas forcément joyeux,

Ou,

Comment passer du stade empoté, à vraiment très très empoté.

* * *

Sombre. Froid. Noir. Solitude. Peur. Haine. Douleur. Tristesse.

Un frisson d'horreur remonte mon échine, tendis que je me colle un peu plus contre le mur derrière moi tout en resserrant ma fichue veste sans manches sur mes épaules. Utilité: Zéro. Doux Jésus, je me répète mais qui est le putain de con qui a inventé les veste à fourrures sans manches? Non parce que je rappel que la fourrure est censé -je dit bien censé- tenir chaud. Or, si on enlève les manches de la dite veste en fourrure, et bien, nous obtenons l'effet inverse. Alors BORDEL DE MERDE, pourquoi il y a t-il une putain de fourrure à la con sur cette putain de merde de veste sans manches!?

Excusez-moi je divague. Mais comprenez que j'ai des circonstance atténuante. Si, juré craché! Merde.. Le sol.. Uhm. Bref. Les circonstances atténuante donc. Et bien primo, je suis mort. Secondo je suis un putain d'amnésique à la con, tertio j'ai le putain de don de me mettre dans les pire situations qui existent, quarto.. Je suis dans la merde. Comprenez par la, que je suis vraiment, vraiment dans la merde. Pourquoi? Haha. Maintenant que j'y pense.. C'est absolument pas drôle du tout. C'est même pathétiquement pathétique. Voir complètement surréaliste. Je me demande encore comment j'en suis arrivé là. C'est tout simple -plus ou moins- laissez moi vous raconter.

J'était donc avec l'adorable petit Yuzu un peu plus tôt -ou alors c'était il y a quelques jours? Faut dire que j'ai perdu mes repère ici..- nous parlions gaiement comme deux amis le feraient, même si c'était plus elle qui tenait le discours. Bref donc, elle me parlait une fois de plus de sa famille, d'une certaine peluche à tête de lion qui passait son temps à disparaître, et tout un tas de même sujet qui aurait pu paraître ennuyant à n'importe qui, mais qui pourtant ne l'était pas pour moi. Puis tout s'était rapidement enchaîné. La fraise mono-jambiste rousse est arrivé, à eut une crise aigu de sister complex, ensuite c'est le gosse de dix ans et sa mère plantureuse -et splendidement conçu- qui ont débarqués avec pour le plus jeune un air de "Regarde moi de travers sale merde et je t'étripe" et pour la plus vieille.. Et bien, elle avait tout simplement l'air d'une nana qui voulait rentrer vite fait bien fait chez elle est se payer la cuite du siècle.

Passons.

Ils m'ont demandés bien gentiment -la blague!- de les suivre à la soul machintruc puis sans attendre mon reste je me suis cassé. Non je n'ai pas eu peur loin de là héhé! Vous vous adressez à Super Hikiyose Shirotsuki-sama bande de larve monochrome unijambiste! Disons que j'ai simplement opéré un replis stratégique uhm. C'est à partir d'ici que tout s'est compliqué. Ils se sont mit tout les trois -non pas ma douce et toute adorable Yuzu-chan- a me poursuivre comme une bande d'ours affamés. J'ai sérieusement craint pour ma vie! Non mais quoi, ces gars là, ils avaient des épées sur eux.. Allôoooho! Ici Houston, je n'en ai pas moi. Donc, faites bien sagement le calcule, et voyez comme BORDEL j'était dans la merde noire! Bref au plus je courait, au plus j'avais l'impression de faire un remake de "Bienvenu à Zombiland" Joyeux n'est-ce pas?

Puis le môme, par une opération du saint esprit est apparût comme ça "Puf!" devant moi, épée brandi à la Link, puis il à répété tel un automate: "Suit nous maintenant âme, c'est un ordre du Soutaicho!" J'ai une fois de plus décliné leur superbe invitation, j'ai cligné des yeux, il y a eu un grand "Bzouahaaaaaaaa" signe évident que la foudre venait de frapper, et je me suis carapaté dans me soucier de leur sorts. Très peu pour moi. J'ai vaguement entendu un "PUTAIN DE SALE CONNARD DE MES DEUX!" enfin, un truc de ce genre là. Mais dans la minutes qui suivait, j'avais un lot de gorilles électrifié à mes trousses. Je me suis arrêté en me rendant bien compte qu'il ne servait à rien de fuir si ce n'est à m'épuiser, et.. Je me suis prit les pieds dans mes justement pieds, et j'me suis écrasé la gueule contre le sol Ô combien dur. La vie est une chienne. Rapidement je me suis retrouvé encerclé par la Fraise, Lolo Ferrari et son gosse. Ils abordaient tout les trois une magnifique coupe afro cramé. Et là, comme un gros con qui trouvait que la situation n'était pas assez catastrophique. J'ai explosé de rire. Un rire très.. Rieur à la limite du seuil "Psychopathe en délire à ne pas approcher" juste avant le seuil "Malade mental à contourner". Bankai. Ce mot, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'un simple petit con de mot m'aurais fait frissonner à ce point. La Fraise avait l'air en colère et je doit dire que je l'ai plus ou moins sentit.. Je suis pas totalement con hein. Juste dépourvu d'un bon sens de logique. J'ai riposté. Comme un con. Encore une fois. Pourtant, j'entendais parfaitement la voix inquiète et effrayé de Omoi qui me criait de ne rien faire. Mais j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé exactement. Disons simplement que je me suis senti menacé. Et .. Boum. Une série d'éclaire pourfendeur venu des cieux on frapper ces personnes.

En y repensant, j'ai l'impression que ce n'était pas "_moi" _à proprement parler. Comment je le sais? Aucune idée. C'est juste une impression après tout non? Bref, ils ont du croire que c'était une pseudo déclaration de guerre. Mais quelle bande de tuiles quand même! Je suis pas débile au point d'enclencher une guéguerre perdu d'avance si? Certes ok, je l'avoue, c'est tout à fait mon genre. Passons. Donc, trop surprit les trois autres sont restés gueule au sol, les yeux grand ouvert, l'air d'avoir vu pour la première fois de leurs triste vie, le père noël. Néanmoins, j'ai pas attendus qu'ils se réveillent, pas folle la guêpe hein, non, à la place j'ai continué à les fixer fixement -pléonasme- et la foudre à continuée à s'abattre comme une guillotine. J'était totalement ailleurs, j'avais juste ce désir incommensurable de vouloir les tuer. Les tuer comme certainement, ils allaient me tuer. Rapidement, une grande vague de froid est tombé, me déstabilisant alors complètement. Ils se sont criés entre eux qu'il fallait me bander les yeux, et dans la seconde suivante, le noir m'avait envahi, et je me mettais à paniquer. Avais-je déjà mentionné que le noir était l'une de mes plus grande peur?

Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé là, dans une sorte de prison de ce qu'il ont appelé le Gotei13, après qu'il m'aient foutu dans une sorte de sac, et balancé dans une sorte de portail à la con. Joyeux donc. J'ai les mains liées derrière mon dos, et un putain de connard de bandeau sur les yeux. Je ne le répéterais jamais assez mais la vie. Est. Une. Chienne. Et puis. Tout ces sensations qui m'ont envahis.. Maman.. Help me! Non plus sérieusement, j'ai les yeux qui me brûlent depuis que je suis là, les sarcasmes d'Omoi son partit faire un tours à Las Vegas, et Omoi avec apparemment Bref. Je suis seul. C'est aussi le moment ou je suis censé me frapper le crane contre le mur en me traitant d'idiot pour me parler à moi même.

Aie!

Putain, le mur c'est dur en fait!

_Mais quel crétin!_

Ça y est, je ressent l'effet des champignons hallucinogène. J'viens d'entendre la voix de Omoi!

_Tu compte lâcher ce surnom débile un jour?_

Je délire. Je suis en plein délire.

"Ok, si t'est vraiment Omoi, dit moi un truc que seul lui c'est."

_Kami-sama ayez pitié de mi, ce type est un crétin, sortez moi de là, je promet d'être un gentil vous savez quoi, je ne boirais plus jamais de sang, je laisserais les chat tranquille, je ferais votre café tout les matin, je ferais la lessive si tel est votre souhait, je nettoierais même la merde du cerbère! Mais Par PITIÉ.. SORTEZ MOI DE LAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

"OMOIIIIIIIIIII! C'est Bien toi! je pleurniche, T'est Revenu! Tu me laisse plus seul hein? Hein?! Sale voix de la conscience à la con! T'était où pendant qu'on me foutait dans un sac et qu'on me jetait vers un portail tridimensionnel hein? Tu est indigneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeuh!"

_Ta gueule putain, tu me donne la migraine!_

"Tu sait quoi? Vas te faire fourrer par un chien hallucinogène!"

_Vraiment?_

Je le sens hausser un sourcil d'un air mi moqueur, mi exaspéré. Je grogne.

"Oui! Vraiment!"

Je tend l'oreille, et me concentre sur le bruit qui viens de se faire entendre, coupant alors cours aux récriminations de mon cher et tendre casse-bonbon de service. Je ne perçois pas vraiment le sujet de leurs conversation. Ils parlent d'une expérience ou je sait pas quoi qui aurait ma tourner. Je ricane. Tant pis pour eux! C'est pas bien de faire des expérience d'abord!

-Ah.. AH. AH.. ATCHAOUM!

Oh? Quelqu'un pense à moi~ Héhé, ça doit être ma petite Yuzu-chaaaaaaaaaaan~

_Ou pas._

"Si t'est revenu pour me faire chier, la porte est grande ouverte."

_Tu crois vraiment que j'ai le choix crétin?_

"Le crétin t'emmerde espèce de coincé."

Je ricane. Encore. Faut dire que ce n'est pas tout les jour que l'ont peut fermer le bac de sa voix de la raison.

_Que tu crois._

"Quand je te demanderais ton avis Jimili Criquet, je te sonnerais ok?"

Gros moment de solitude.

Bref. Les pas se rapprochent, et je décide -enfin!- de décoller mon front de sur le mur beaucoup trop dur. Je sens qu'il vas y avoir la marque.. Maudit je suis. La porte de ce qui semble être ma cellule s'ouvre, et au moment ou je me dit qu'enfin je pourrait la douce lumière du soleil.. Et bien cette connasse de réalité me rappel durement d'un petit con de bandeau repose sur mes yeux. Tss. Comme par tout les hasards! On m'empoigne alors sans aucune douceurs par ma veste à fourrure et on me tire dehors. Bien évidemment, doué comme je suis, je me prend les pieds dans le rebord de la marche.. Et je m'étale au sol tel une crêpe sauté sur le plafond blanc immaculé. Quelqu'un soupire d'un air las, et marmonne vaguement aux garde? De se dépêcher.

Bref ainsi donc, pendant une vingtaine de minutes, je me laisse trimbaler à droite et à gauche dans le noir complet et sans broncher. Chouette perspective si vous voulez mon avis.. Bref à nouveau je sens par rapport aux frottement de l'air, que je viens d'entrer dans une pièce assez grande et occupée. La température semble chuté d'un seul coup, et des sueur froides coulent dans mon dos. Je soupire tendit que l'ont me retire le bandeau.

-Putain, vous en avait mis de temps! je marmonne en ouvrant les yeux fauves.

Et là, c'est la grande catastrophe. Vous avez déjà vus le film X-men avec Cyclope? Vous voyez son super pouvoir? Ben.. Retenez le bien. Parce que dés que j'ai ouvert les yeux, j'ai sentit comme.. Je sais pas.. Comme si j'était soudainement plein d'énergie, en surcharge donc. Puis, la foudre est tombé.. Comme ça.. "Puf"

Sur le coup j'ai rien comprit. J'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir divers visage quelque peu défigurés par la surprise avant que par réflexe je ne ferme les yeux, cessant alors toute activité pour le moins bizarre. Je me suis sentit plaqué contre le sol.

Douleur.

Je veux pas paraître trop.. Casse couille. Mais putain. Pourquoi dés que un truc louche se passe je me retrouve collé contre le sol Ô combien inconfortable? C'est tout de même discriminatoire!

_Ferme là trente seconde. T'est dans la merde je te signale!_

"Ah oui, parce que maintenant c'est de ma faute_?_"

_Parfaitement. Assume ça boulet._

"Je t'emmerde connard."

Je grogne agacé et commence à gesticuler contre le sol.

-Ne bouge plus âme! me dit une voix froide.

Je hausse un sourcil, sourit et me retourne, dos contre le sol, un air sadique au visage. Bien que es yeux soient fermé, je sens l'autre tache en face de moi frissonner. Et Ouai sale con, frissonne tant que tu veux. Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir foutu dans un sac à patate et balancé via un portail tridimensionnel!

-Comme on s'retrouve petit, je sourit.

Il grogna agacé et appuis un peu plus son coude contre ma jugulaire.

J'en été sur! C'est un complot! Que dis-je une mutinerie! Ils veulent ma mort! A moi! Prude et innocent être vivant.. Ouai enfin non, théoriquement je suis mort.. Mort vivant... Yeah, visez le must bande de sale zombie charnue!

Je me met à exploser de rire tout seul. Vraiment tout seul. Faut dire que j'avais un humour très légèrement foireux que moi seul la plus part du temps, comprenez.

-Et voilà.. Il déraille.. fit une voix d'un air compatissant.

-Parfait, parfait, chantonne une autre voix, Il pourra me servir de cobaye non?

Euh.. J'ai mon mot à dire non?

-Mayuri, soupire un homme, je ne pense pas que le Soutaicho soit en accord avec cela.

-Tsss, il ne vois pas combien faire des expérience sur une tel.. Chose peut s'avérer jouissif.

Euh.. Oui mais non.. Toi ne m'approche pas!

-Certes, certes, j'en conviens, il n'empêche que ce n'est qu'un enfant..

-Justement! fit t-il avec un rire flippant, Je vais lui faire connaître les joies de la douleur et..

-OH PUTAIN STOP! NAN MAIS C'EST BON? VOUS VOULEZ PAS UNE TASSE DE THÉ NON PLUS PENDANT QUE VOUS Y ÊTES? PARLEZ DE MOI COMME SI J'ÉTAIS PAS LA ALLEZ Y CONTINUER! MAIS JE PRÉVIENS QUE LE PREMIER QUI M'APPROCHE - surtout toi là, avec ton rire de psychopathe schizophréne mégalomaniaque - JE FAIT TOUT SAUTER!

Ou l'art de causer un gros blanc. Je mord ma lèvre. Les yeux fermé je vois pas vraiment les réaction de ces gens, et même si j'aurais voulu les ouvrir, les mains du gamin aux cheveux blanc son posées dessus voir carrément collé avec de la glu. Je panique quand même un peu. Avouez que d'être à je ne sais combien de mètre -centimètres?- d'un espèce de malade mental, c'est pas comme d'aller dans un parc d'attraction, le grand sourire aux lèvres non. Bizarrement j'ai l'impression de n'avoir jamais aimé les scientifique. Pourquoi? Aucune idée. Peu être un mirage de mon ancienne vie? Qui sait?

-S'il vous plait Kurotsuchi Mayuri-sama, fait la voix du gosse, pourriez vous vous écartez? Je ne suis pas tellement sur que tout le monde souhaite justement se faire.. "Saute" marmonne t-il..

Pendant le l'autre malade mental s'éloigne de moi (Très loiiiiiiiin très très très très très très L.O.I.N sale con !) je pense à noter mentalement le nom de ce fou. Histoire de ne plus avoir à faire avec lui.. Je tien à la vie..Enfin.. A la mort.. La vie de la mort.. UhM.. C'est assez embrouilleurs quand même.. UHm.. La voix d'un vieux monsieur se fait alors entendre, après un vague raclement de gorge.

-Uhmn tout d'abord, soyez la bienvenu exp.. (c'est moi ou il a fait un lapsus?) A la Soul Society et ..

Je fronce les sourcil, les yeux toujours fermés, et une veine venant palpiter sur ma tempe. Ce gars se fou de ma gueule ou?

-"Bienvenu"? je répète incrédule, BIENVENU? NAN MAIS VOUS VOUS FOUTEZ DE LA GUEULE DU MONDE? FAUT ARRÊTER DE PICOLER PAPY HEIN?! Nan mais je rêve! Vous me foutez dans un putain de con de sac à la con, me balancez comme un résidu de merde dans une putain de cellule sombre à la con, qui de surplus pue la merde à en crever la bouche au cul, puis vous me faite traîner jusqu'ici comme un sale petit con de chien de merde! Nan mais c'est pas pump it in la casa hein!

J'ai déjà dit avoir toujours admiré mon langage si fleuri, si ... Diversifié? Avouez tout de même que vus la situation je ne peu que difficilement garder mon calme!

Bon ok. Je suis calme.

Très calme même.

J'aime juste faire chier les gens en criant des insultes tout les trois mots.

C'est comme l'autre espèce de fou là. Mon-Sushi ou je ne sais trop quoi. Lui aime faire flipper les gens.. En les disséquant. Il doit allier l'utile à l'agréable je crois.. Faire chier les gens donc.. Et disséquer les choses.. uhm.

Bref, ou en étais-je?

Oui donc, la température semble baisser de quelque degrés, avant que je crois bon d'ajouter un jolie exemple:

-Nan, mais t'aurais aimé vieux papy que je débarque chez toi, que je te fourre dans un sac à patates crado, que je jette dans une autre dimension à la schtroumpf grognon, que je t'enferme dans une cellule miteuse puant la pisse bien vieille de deux ou trois ans, puis que tirant sur ta barbe de Hermite je te ramène par la peau du cul dans une pièce composée essentiellement de pédérastes, de psychopathes mégalomaniaques en puissance, d'enfants de bas âges et d'une meute de glaçon ayant de profondément enfoncé la-ou-le-soleil-ne-brille-jamais, un ballais à chiotte!

Gros moment de solitude, seconde prise!

Action!

Quelqu'un pouffe, je tourne ma tête vers la provenance du rire tendit qu'une fois de plus, la température baisse.

-Ok, ce gamin j'l'aime bien.. Dite Soutaichou-sama, On peut le garder?~ demande visiblement un homme amusé.

-Hey oh, tu m'a prit pour un caniche toy?

Il ricane, je sourit intérieurement.

Des soupires consterné se font entendre. Et le papy reprend:

-Puis-je poursuivre?

Je me tourne vers lui, un large sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

-Evidemment mon cher papy.

-De toute évidence, vous n'avez pas été traité comme il le fallait et..

-Euphémisme, je marmonne.

-Et donc, veuillez nous.. Excusez.

-Nan, pas envie.

_Tu est puéril._

"Et toi tu me les casse constamment. On est quitte non?"

L'autre papy m'ignore et continu dans son discours, qui au passant et tellement inintéressant que je n'en écoute pas le moindre mot. Nan, embêter le gosse devant moi, c'est bien plus fun. Ainsi donc, pendant un peu près un quart d'heure, je passe mon temps à tapoter son dos en disant "Ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais c'est chiant, ça fait pas mal, mais..

_Putain mais ta gueule, on a comprit hein!_

Je soupire, il casse toujours mes délire.

Devant moi le gosse a l'air d'être sur le point d'exploser à chaque instant. je finit par arrêter, non pas par envie, mais parce que le Soutaimachintruc a finit de parler et semble attendre une réponse de ma part.

Euh..

-Et bien, oui, oui carrément je..

-Parfait! Je savais je vous accepteriez.

Hein?

-Hein?

_Ton sens de l'originalité est de pire en pire_

"Ta gueule c'est pas le moment!"

Quelqu'un pouffe le même gars que tout à l'heure, et les autre gens soupirent consterné.

Bah quoi?

-C'était quoi la question?

-Je suis content que vous acceptiez de vous faire examiné et par la suite, travailler dans le Gotei13 dans l'une des treize divisions.

Paaaaaaaaaaaaardon?

-Paaaaaaaaaaaaardon?

_Niark Niark Niark_

"Putain, ta gueule, c'est vraiment pas le moment"

-Et bien oui.. Nous sommes assez curieux de savoir pourquoi dés que vous ouvrez les yeux, la foudre d'abat!

-Mais je vous emmerde moi! Je veux pas que cet espèce de malade mental s'approche de moi! Il vas..

-IL SUFFIT!

Oups. Je me tait, le vieux à l'air en colère..

-Vous ferrez ce que l'ont vous dit un point c'est tout. Une fois les examen complet, vous rejoindrez la 10em division.

Je sais pas pourquoi.. Mais je le sens pas du tout ce plant. C'est pire que fumeux.. Surtout que le gosse devant moi viens de s'étouffer avec sa salive..

Je soupire et abdique.

Voilà comment pour la première fois de ma vie, je me suis retrouvé non pas entre les mains d'un psychopathe dégénéré du bulbe, mais entre les mains d'une sorcière sadique.

Maman... a l'aide!

* * *

Voilà pour un 4em chapitre!

Pas forcément drôle, un peu.. Bref,

J'essaie aussi de poster tout les WE si sa interesse quelqu'un.. x)


End file.
